


Learn

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He doesn't love her yet (but he will).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn

**learn**

He doesn't love her yet (but he will).

He doesn't love her because he doesn't know her yet, and he makes no promises (he doesn't suspect they will do this many times, until he's read her like a well-loved map) – only now he is beginning to _learn_ her properly. Jack grabs her by the throat, firm but gently, pressing his palm against the sounds she is making on top of him: the low groans, the sharp breathing, his name ( _Jack, my King, Jack, my King_ in quick succession like she can't decide which one, like she wants it all), his name comes out without a sound from her but he can feel it, each syllable, under his fingers, in the heat coming from her skin.

Jack places his free hand on her shoulders, hooking one finger under the strap of her dress, letting it slide down her arm. He holds her gaze for a moment, then eyes darting along her body, staring in _wonder_ mostly, because he has known her for so long and yet, he has never really seen her (and now he wants to, god, he wants to), familiarity has taught him to ignore her, look right through, pass her by. Not anymore.

She leans over – Jack feels the shift of her weight over his body and moans – and kisses him. Jack lets himself be kissed rather than kissing back, enjoys the Duchess exploring his mouth in freedom, enjoys every new glimpse of the woman she really is and not what their history together had tricked him into believing, this almost-stranger. Every touch reveals something he didn't know before; she runs her hands over his chest and Jack knows of the years she's cared for him.

`Who are you?´ Jacks asks her with a smile, losing the grip around her throat and touching two fingers to her cheek – she is not wearing her usual make-up tonight like she, too, wanted him to see her more than anything else. She is beautiful. Jack knew this of course but it's the first time he thinks _she's beautiful_ himself and he bucks up against her like his body knows how to express it better than he could.

 _Who are you?_

She grins; she rocks her body until she hears her name on his lips.

She takes his face in her hands, copying him and brushing her thumb along her cheek.

`I'm just someone who has been waiting for this for a long time,´ she says, simply, honestly, and kisses him again.

Jack doesn't love her yet, but that is beginning to change.


End file.
